Bad Bitches Don't Cry
by gangsta'sgirl
Summary: With the return of one person, another person gets an unexpected, and slightly terrifying, offer. Sam Wilson gets approached by Darcy and Natasha as they offer to let him in on their fun. (Part 4 of The Lounge aka Sex and Candy)


_**A/N: I don't own anything. I forgot to post this when I posted to AO3. My bad. Enjoy.**_

Sam was in the cafeteria of the Avengers Facility in upstate New York, eating his lunch with Steve and Bucky. All of the Avengers had decided that dropping by the facility a few times a week was a good idea, for training purposes. They'd eventually settled on an alternating schedule of pairs being at the facility on certain days and then the whole team being at the facility for two days. Today was a day when the whole team was there.

Usually, the schedule went along the lines of Bucky and Steve, then Natasha and Clint, Wanda and Vision, and Tony and Rhodey. Sam split his time between the tower and the facility, but he was at the facility more frequently. The schedule would alternate teams, so that everyone got to work together and figure out how they fit. Thor was still in Asgard, much to Dr. Foster's dismay, but they all knew that he would fit seamlessly into whatever battle strategies they employed in the field. The guy had been around for over a thousand years, they were confident in his abilities.

What no one had counted on was the return of Dr. Banner and, with him, the Hulk. The man had a talent for dropping off of the face of the Earth, and a willingness to do so if he felt like it was the right thing. Dr. Banner's idea of the right thing, as it turned out, was not his alone to decide. Sam hadn't gotten the nitty gritty, but he knew the general outline. He knew that something had begun between Natasha and Banner. Sam, being honest with himself on account of him being a grown man, was a bit terrified for the doctor. Natasha didn't seem like the type of woman to run out on. He knew her feelings had been hurt, her heart bruised, even if it wasn't a visible thing.

The thing that had him ruminating on these facts was the fact that the cafeteria had gone dead silent seconds ago when Natasha had walked in. Dr. Banner was sitting at a table with Dr. Foster and her assistant, Darcy Lewis. Sam swallowed roughly, almost choking on the sip of iced tea he'd taken. Natasha looked incredibly dangerous as she stalked across the room, an extra sway to her hips and a smirk on her lips. Her bright green eyes held a glint of something that looked an awful lot like vindictiveness.

He watched as Darcy turned in her seat to face Natasha's direction and he knew that that's exactly where the redhead was headed. When she reached Darcy, Natasha put her hands on the brunette's shoulders as she slid a leg over hers to straddle Darcy's lap. Darcy's hands immediately moved to Nat's hips, holding her, as Natasha slanted her lips over Darcy's mouth. The kiss heated quickly, especially since they were in a cafeteria, in front of at least half of the building.

Apparently, that didn't matter to either woman, because Darcy's hands slid lower on Nat's hips, digging her fingers into Nat's ass cheeks. Nat's hands went to Darcy's hair, pulling and tugging as Darcy kissed her way down the redhead's throat. Green eyes lifted and met startled brown ones as Nat sent a glare to Banner.

Without preamble, Nat whispered something into Darcy's ear and both women stood up, walking from their table hand in hand. As they approached the table he was sitting at, he almost choked again, because Natasha gripped the front of his shirt and tugged him into a standing position. He looked at Bucky and Steve, his eyes wide and asking for some kind of assistance. They both ignored him as he was dragged from the cafeteria by both women. They made it to the elevator that would take them to the residential area, one floor up, and he was pushed against the wall as the doors slid shut. Both women started kissing along either side of his throat, causing him to groan at the assault on his senses. The women were the same height but Darcy was a little curvier than Natasha, a little softer.

"Wait." He managed to gasp out as hands roamed under his shirt and along the waistband of his jeans.

Everything stopped immediately, both women stepping back and looking at him, waiting for him to talk.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in a less than firm tone.

"Do you not want to?" Natasha asked him, instead of answering his question.

"It's not that." He told her, looking between them. Natasha's emerald eyes and red hair contrasted nicely with Darcy's sky blue eyes and brunette hair. "But aren't you both involved with other people?"

"Um, sort of?" Darcy replied, the lilt of her voice making her sound unsure. "It's a complicated relationship."

"How complicated?" His eyes widened again as he remembered that Darcy was involved with the super soldier duo. "I really don't need any drama or, you know, dying."

"It's not like that." Natasha told him as Darcy let out a laugh.

"Look, you know Barton is married, right? Well, they have an open relationship. Barton is also involved with Natasha. They're dating. I'm also dating Natasha. I don't date Steve and Bucky so much as I just have sex with them. And Tony. I have sex with him, too. But everyone knows, everyone's happy, so far."

"That might be one of the biggest poly relationships I've ever heard of." Sam murmured, losing his train of thought due to sheer surprise.

"Yeah, well. There are more combinations in there, but that's not my place to tell you."

Natasha was looking at him with a calculating look and he fought not to squirm under her scrutiny. The elevator doors dinged and he thought about bolting for his apartment, considered his options.

"What does any of this have to do with me and what happened in the cafeteria?"

"Well, Nat was showing Bruce what he missed out on by running away from her. From the team. And as for you. That was spur of the moment. And if you don't want to join us, obviously that's fine. But we'll let you think about it."

With those words, both women leaned forward, pressed their lips to either side of his face in a soft kiss, and then stepped form the elevator, hand in hand. He watched them walk away, their hips swaying almost in tandem, before letting his head thunk against the wall of the elevator again. As the doors closed, he considered heading back to the cafeteria to finish his lunch but quickly threw that idea out the window. With a sigh, he directed the elevator to the gym, intent on working out his physical frustration as he mulled over their offer.


End file.
